Into The Wild Grass
GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL When you had been born, you knew that you would grow up to be a survivor. When you had been born, you knew that you would grow up to be great. You grew up alone in the wilds, avoiding capture and defeat. You grew up on stories of fantastic truths, and the stories of your parents' great acts. You lived a life of fear, terrified of trainers and their Pokéballs. Your first step into the wild grass was your happiest moment. Because of what happened that day... I met you. You met me. And we were invicible. Inseperable. Welcome to JuniperTheSkyWing's Pokémon Roleplay! This roleplay takes place in a region named Karua, a large area similar to the Americas in appearance, climate, and biome distribution. There are four portions to it-the chilly north (based off of Canada), the humid south (based off of South America), the grassy, open east (based off of the southern U.S. and great plains region) and the starkly beautiful, mountainous west (based off of the western U.S.). There are no never-seen-before Pokémon, but almost every one to ever exist (excluding legendaries, mythicals, and Ultra Beasts) and be documented. There are several towns, both large and small, and the area is bursting with life. However, unrest lurks in the shadows, and chaos stirs. There is a dark side to everything, even paradise... ~ RULES ~ 1. Please do not make your OCs instantly into Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, or the Champion. 2. Maximum of six Pokémon and minimum of one. 3. You must have a starter Pokémon (any region is fine) in your team. 4. If you are planning on breeding two Pokémon, please first check that they are in the same egg group. 5. You cannot capture a player-played wild Pokémon without their permission. 6. If any of your Pokémon faint, you must take them to a Poké Center before being able to use them again. 7. You cannot capture any Legendary, Mythical or Ultra Beast Pokémon. 8. One shiny per person. All original starters are shiny locked and their shiny versions can only be gotten by breeding. 9. Maximum of four moves. 10. In a Pokémon battle, you must take turns for each Pokémon to respond. ~ AREAS ~ tba ~ GYMS ~ 1st - Normal (East) 2nd - Steel (East) 3rd - Ice (North) 4th - Water (North) 5th - Bug (South) 6th - Grass (South) 7th - Flying (West) 8th - Fire (Full)(West) ~ ELITE FOUR AND CHAMPION ~ 1 - Fairy 2 - Dragon 3 - Electric 4 - Rock C - Psychic ~ EVIL TEAM ~ Team Nightshade, a malevolent force of chaos and evil, runs rampant in parts of the region. Mainly, they steal Pokémon to sell and smuggle illegally. You can often find Jade Archewynn and other gym leaders attempting to stomp them out, but Jade is the most determined in destroying them for good. Some say her relationship runs deeper with them than just the threat to her region... Boss: Dakota Burke Dakota Burke looks like your average nerd. He's skinny pale, and has weird accessories. But on the inside he's way more than that. His red eyes are the same shade as Nanami's, his Shiny Umbreon. His hair is jet black, usually combed to the side. Age: 19 Years Team: Bulbasaur.png|Takeo, Male Bulbasuar Growlithe.png|Jax, Male Growlithe Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee.jpg|Eva, Female Eevee Umbreon.jpg|Nanami, Female Shiny Umbreon Admins: Sky Shall Sky Shall towers over most people and pokemon at her height of 6'11, She has blue eyes with a burning ring of yellow around her pupil, her alarming red hair fall past her waist by a few inches when its not pulled into a tight bun. Age: 21 Team Rah.png|San(Male) Pearl.png|Pearl(Female) Flare.png|Flare(Male) 154.png|Oak(Male) Meri.png|Meri(Female) Grunts: Nicole Winters A tall, pale girl. She has caramel brown hair that goes to her mid-back, freckles that dapple her cheeks, and dark brown eyes. She wears a slightly too big white sweater and navy skinny jeans. She wears black Converses and a white Jansport backpack. Age: 19 Team: Vaporeon.jpg|Torrent Jolteon.png|Spark flareon.jpg|Pyre Fennekin.jpg|Smoke ~ TRAINERS ~ Jade Archewynn Jade Archewynn is the Fire type and final Gym Leader, with a powerful arsenal of flame Pokémon. Not all of her Pokémon are fire types, though. Wizard, her Meowstic, and Beta, her Lycanroc, are almost always seen at her side, despite only Beta fighting in her battles, where Wizard is replaced with a Flareon. Age: 27 y.o. Hometown: Ivywood City User: JuniperTheSkyWing Team 250px-655Delphox.png|Poppy (Female Delphox) 250px-745Lycanroc.png|Beta (Female Lycanroc) pyroar-female.png|Scarlet (Female Pyroar) meowstic-male.png|Wizard (Male Meowstic) Arianna Plata (Ari) Arianna is thin and lithe, with long brown hair that natrually fades into blonde. She has bright brown eyes, and brown skin. Age: 16 Hometown: Ivywood City User: Kittykatlove Team Screenshot 2017-08-27 at 12.17.43 PM.png|Enya (Baby Shiny Female Vulpix) Screenshot 2017-08-27 at 12.13.47 PM.png|Gemstone (Male Espeon) Screenshot 2017-08-27 at 12.14.21 PM.png|Bubbles (Female Clefable) Screenshot 2017-08-27 at 12.15.06 PM.png|Comet (Male Honchcrow) Screenshot 2017-08-27 at 12.15.44 PM.png|Sorcerer (Male Delphox) Silvia Cottonwood Silvia is a slim, elegant girl with shockingly green eyes and long, dark hair like a curtain of ebony velvet. She isn't native to the region, and instead comes from the faraway region of Alola. Age: 18 Hometown: Konikoni City in Alola User: The-Lonely-Owl Team ' 250px-168Ariados.png|Komo (Male Ariados) 300 Skitty Shiny.png|Tabby (Female Shiny Skitty,More of a pet then a battle pokemon) 250px-252Treecko.png|Ki (Male Treecko) 1266783590858.png|Kitsune (Male Ninetales) 250px-782Jangmo-o.png|Medallion (Male Jangmo-o) Lily.png|River Lily (Female Tsareena) ' ~ FORMS ~ Trainer Name (first and last): Gender: Brief Description: Trainer Class: Team (nicknames, genders, species, photos, etc.): Hometown: Joining Team Nightshade?: User: Other: Pokémon Name (optional): Gender: Species: Brief Description: Shiny?: Looking for a trainer?: User: Other: Shinies (wild): 2/5 Shinies (captured): 2/5